Ce liquide rouge sombre
by yume no mizuki
Summary: le fruit des expériences d'Orochimaru erre au hasard dans le monde des shinobis... que se passeratil si un certain brun aux yeux pourpres s'en mêle?
1. Chapter 1

Je ne me souviens pas de mon enfance. Enfin, pas de faits précis, juste de sentiments, de flashs comme on les appelle. Je revoie des larmes, de la violence, des flammes. Et du sang. Surtout du sang. Je me rappelle avoir senti autour de moi de la peur, de la panique et beaucoup de tristesse aussi. Je crois que des gens criaient aussi. De désespoir ou de rage, je ne sais plus. Des deux peut-être.

Ma mémoire s'est mise en marche le jour où j'ai ouvert les yeux dans un laboratoire. J'étais dévêtue et ma tête était douloureuse, mes membres raides. L'air froid m'enveloppa. Un homme me regardait, ses grands yeux en amandes de couleur ambre et aux pupilles fendues à la manière des serpents, d'un regard victorieux et empli de satisfaction. Je sentais surtout dans les flammes sombres de ses prunelles une soif immense, insatiable, de quelque chose que je ne savais reconnaître. Aujourd'hui, je peux le désigner par le terme « pouvoir ». Il ouvrit ses lèvres obscures qui étaient étirées en un sourire et dit : « Voici mon œuvre. »

Un autre homme était présent. Avec ses cheveux blonds ramenés en queue-de-cheval et ses lunettes, bien qu'il soit tout de noir vêtu, il ne ressemblait en rien à celui qui m'avait définie comme étant « son œuvre ». Celui-ci semblait plus terre-à-terre avec les choses. Au lieu de s'extasier et de me dévorer des yeux, voyant que je grelottais presque, il m'enveloppa dans une couverture rugueuse. Je sentis en lui un mélange complexe de sentiments et de pensées entrelacés je n'avais pas pu déchiffrer. Bien que son cœur fût calme, je pouvais presque entendre ses neurones s'agiter dans tous les sens. Il se prénommait Kabuto.

A présent, j'étais fatiguée d'avoir la tête si lourde. On m'emmena dans une chambre, ou plutôt une cellule et je m'endormis aussitôt comme une souche. A mon réveil je trouvais un bol de riz encore tiède et quelques lamelles de viande séchée que je dévorais goulûment. Plus tard dans la journée, cela devait se situer dans l'après-midi, Kabuto m'a rendu visite. Il me raconta que l'armée d'Orochimaru, l'homme aux grands yeux dorés, avait détruit mon village, ma famille. J'y avais perdu des parents et un frère dont je n'ai aucun souvenir. Il me demanda si je voulais récupérer leurs affaires. Je répondis que non. Comme je voulais savoir la raison pour laquelle on m'a épargnée, il parut un peu gêné. Il hésita avant de me confier : « Eh bien… Pour tout te dire, nous avons effectué quelques modifications sur ton corps… Mais Orochimaru-sama t'expliquera bientôt tout ça. »

Effectivement, mon corps n'était plus celui d'une fille de quatorze ans ayant vécu tranquillement dans un village paisible entourée de sa famille. Je ne dis pas qu'il était devenu verdâtre ou rouge brique ou que j'avais trois jambes, non, rien de tout cela. Les effets se manifestaient à un tout autre niveau. En effet, je suis capable de ressentir les émotions d'autrui et de les changer à ma guise. Mais pour que je sois arrivée à ce niveau, il m'a fallut de dures années d'entraînement. Je n'étais pas douée pour me battre. Même après ce labeur épuisant dans lequel je m'investissais, mes techniques de combats, que ce soit à distance ou au corps à corps, ne restent suffisantes que pour me défendre. Cependant, ce qui me différenciait des autres et me rendrait plus qu'utile sur le champ de bataille, c'était ma capacité à manipuler l'état mental de tout être vivant.

Lorsque je fus arrivée à ce niveau où je contrôlais parfaitement mes aptitudes pour le moins spéciales, Oro-san décida qu'il était temps de me donner un nom. Jusque là, on me désignait sous le nom de « ym530 ». Il me nomma « Yuki » ce qui signifie « neige ». Il me dit que c'était à cause de la blancheur nacrée de ma peau et de mon regard glacial.

Ce soir-là, je me regardais pour la première fois attentivement dans un miroir. Mes cheveux, courts, s'arrêtaient à des hauteurs différentes au-dessus de mes épaules, c'est plus pratique lors d'un combat. Ils étaient bleus mais si clairs que l'on aurait pu les croire argentés. Des mèches inégales ombrageaient à peine mon front sans pour autant gêner ma vue. Il est vrai que ma peau est très claire mais je ne voyais pas ce que voulait dire Oro-san par nacrée. La nacre ne se trouve-t-elle pas dans les coquillages ? Je continuais mon observation. Le lobe de mes oreilles était percé trois fois et l'on pouvait y apercevoir les gouttes solides qu'étaient mes boucles d'oreilles en saphir d'un bleu profond. Je portais mes habits de tous les jours : un haut en résille à manches courtes, col haut et qui se termine juste en dessous de ma poitrine. Par-dessus un gilet à fermeture éclair fait de tissu léger mais résistant dont les manches étaient plus courtes que celles en résille, assez décolleté en V pour que l'on puisse apercevoir la naissance de mon corsage. Un minishort et des bas qui couvraient mes genoux complétaient ma tenue de combat, noire de la tête aux pieds, évidemment. Je terminais mon examen minutieux par mes yeux. Ils sont grands, aux cils noirs, pas longs mais pas courts non plus. Je n'ai pas de pupille. Comme ce clan de Konoha, les Hyûgas, d'après les dossiers sur les ninjas connus où l'on classe toutes les informations telles que leurs techniques de combat, etc... Sauf que eux ont les yeux blancs, et moi les yeux bleus. Mes yeux se reflétaient, lointains, vagues dans le miroir. Je m'aperçus soudain que c'étaient parce qu'ils étaient inexpressifs. Impossible. Je m'efforçais de sourire. Si les coins de ma bouche remontèrent, l'expression n'atteignit pas mes iris. Comment, moi, qui contrôle les sentiments, comment puis-je ne pas en avoir ? Je cherchais au plus profond de moi, dans ce que les autres nomment le cœur. Je ne trouvais rien. Vide. A cette découverte, mon cœur ne battit pas plus vite, mes pensées ne s'affolèrent pas. En fin de compte, depuis le début, j'avais été une coquille abandonnée par mon âme, le jour de la destruction de mon entourage.

Cette absence me parut encore plus évidente le jour où je croisais l'autre protégé d'Oro-san. Sasuke Uchiwa, dont le clan fut massacré par Itachi, son frère aîné. Son visage, impassible, ne m'empêcha pas de ressentir chez lui une forte détermination, une rage de vaincre. Puis une vision m'effleura l'esprit. Un regret. On y sentait la chaleur d'un soleil, d'un sourire. Une touffe blonde et une autre, entourée d'un sentiment plus doux, de la couleur des fleurs de cerisier. Sasuke éprouvait pour l'un, de la fraternité, ce qu'il ignorait. Pour l'autre, il éprouvait…une émotion que je n'avais encore jamais ressentie chez quelqu'un…

Sasuke, qui allait être dépossédé de son corps, avait beaucoup plus à perdre que moi.


	2. Chapter 2

Désolée pour le gras du premier chapitre, et aussi à une autre erreur de ma part: Kabuto a les cheveux gris et non pas blonds (faute signalée par Hitto-sama).

réponse pour les reviews; Déjà je serais honnête en vous avouant que je ne sais pas qui est Mary Sue. Mais je ne pensais que Yuki est une personne parfaite: déjà je ne l'ai pas décrit (du moins je ne pense pas) et ne veut pas la décrire comme spécialement belle. De plus, elle est loin d'être forte, autant au combat que psychologiquement. Donc géniale, non, je ne pense pas, loin de là. Mais merci de m'avoir signalé ce détail même si je ne vois pas comment le régler.

à dja-chan: Hé bien non, je ne pense pas que Sasuke sera souvent présent dans cette fanfic alors s'il y aura un SasuSaku, il sera, mais alors, très très léger. NaruHina non plus, désolée. Autres paris, Tsunade-bis? XD

oOoOoOo

**ATTENTION: **Rating M (viol)

Depuis ce jour, j'ai demandé à Kabuto de m'instruire sur la vie de l'extérieure, sans la tutelle d'Oro-san. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il accepta. Il m'apporta des livres de toutes sortes, des journaux aussi, et cela de plusieurs pays pour que je puisse avoir les différents points de vue. Il m'apprit l'histoire des différentes contrées, leurs coutumes, bref tout ce qu'il fallait pour comprendre l'être humain dans son ensemble. Des journées passèrent, toutes semblables les unes aux autres, remplies d'études et d'entrainements.

Je percevais cependant un changement chez Oro-san. Un désir sourd, noir mais plus charnel que ceux qu'il entretenait déjà. Un soir, il me manda dans son bureau. J'obéis à son ordre et m'y rendis. Les mains croisées, il me détailla, m'observa de l'autre côté du meuble de pierre. J'attendais. Il se leva souplement et s'approcha de moi. Il tira lentement ma fermeture éclaire vers le bas. Je le laissai faire. Il m'avait déjà déshabillée pour quelques auscultations. Mais cette fois-ci il était différent. Sa respiration était plus rapide, plus saccadée. Il essayait de se retenir. De quoi ? Ce fut avec des mains un peu tremblantes qu'il fit glisser le gilet de mes épaules. Quelque chose de mouillé entra en contact avec ma peau, et glissa le long de ma mâchoire, à la limite entre le visage et le cou. Lorsque je compris que c'était sa langue, je frissonnai. Ce fut alors comme un signal qui donna le départ. Il me plaqua brusquement contre le bureau, avec tant de violence que je sus immédiatement qu'une ecchymose colossale allait colorier mon dos le lendemain. Du moins si je survivais. L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux dorés semblait avoir perdu tout contrôle de sa personne. Mon haut de résille fut arraché et mon short aussi. Je sentis quelque chose de dur contre mon ventre. Grâce aux livres de Kabuto, je sus exactement ce qui se passait. Je hurlais. Personne ne viendrait. J'avais peur. Ses crocs se plantèrent dans mon cou, non pas pour y déposer une marque mais parce qu'il voulait que j'ai mal, que je hurle encore et encore. Mon sang coula et il le lécha, ses lèvres adhérant à ma plaie et il commença à sucer. Lorsque je tombais sur le sol froid et dur, il me suivit. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'avais mal. J'étais impuissante. D'une main il retenait mes poignets, de l'autre il arrachait ses propres vêtements. Il me força à écarter les jambes, son corps blanc se faufila entre elles. Sa main libre se glissa dans la culotte que j'avais toujours. Deux doigts entrèrent en moi. Je hoquetai. Les larmes coulaient à présent sans retenue sur mes joues. Il n'avait plus besoin de me tenir, j'étais vaincue, écrasée et il le savait. Il retira enfin ses doigts de moi, après avoir joué cet organe si sensible, emportant en même temps ma culotte, son autre main pétrissant sans douceur un sein. Il me souleva et m'assit sur le bureau, comme une poupée fragile, sur le point de se casser. Me faisant basculer sur le dos, il me mordit encore. A l'intérieur de la cuisse, à une dizaine de centimètres de mon endroit intime. Mon hurlement retentit sur les murs de ce bureau où j'étais à sa merci. Cette douleur que je lui faisais entendre, il la voulait, il la désirait vraiment. Dans tous les sens du terme. Enfonçant un doigt dans ma blessure, il blottit sa tête entre mes seins et me sentit me cambrer sous l'effet de la souffrance. Il sentait tout mon être vibrer. Il fut alors à quatre pattes sur moi. Me dominant, ses deux bras prenant appui de part et d'autre de ma tête, il frotta son bas-ventre contre le mien et brusquement, me pénétra. D'un coup. La douleur m'envahit aussitôt, partant de mon bas-ventre pour se diffuser dans toute mon enveloppe corporelle. Il se retira à moitié pour immédiatement enfoncer son organe en moi, en un véritable coup de boutoir. Il recommença, encore et encore, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus violent, me faisant de plus en plus mal. Soudain, il se figea et un liquide m'envahit. Ne pas penser. Ne pas y penser. Le corps couvert de sueur, haletant, mon maître me colla contre lui, sans se retirer de moi. Un temps. Il se releva, annulant notre unité. Puis il vit sortir de moi du sang et un liquide blanchâtre, transparent. Un sourire dévoila ses canines. « Demain soir, même heure, dans mon bureau. Retourne te coucher. »

Je me relevais, titubante. Essayais d'ouvrir la porte. Je dus m'y reprendre deux fois. Regagnais ma chambre, chancelante, nue dans les couloirs glacials. Une douche. J'avais besoin d'une douche. Je restais une demi-heure sous le jet d'eau brûlante avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit. Ca faisait encore mal. Demain, tout ira mieux. Demain… Puis je me souvins des paroles de mon maître. Je fermais les yeux, forçais mon cœur et mon souffle de ralentir leur rythme. Une chose s'imposa à moi. Fuir. Fuir loin de cet endroit, là où j'avais pensé découvrir que je n'étais qu'une coquille vide avant de m'apercevoir que j'étais comme la boite de Pandore, cependant, c'est la peur et la souffrance qui sont restées chez moi alors que le meilleur s'est enfui.

C'est ainsi qui je me retrouvait errante sur les routes du monde des shinobis. Mon maître n'avait pas prévu cela, sinon il n'aurait eu aucun mal à me capturer : déjà qu'en temps normal je ne suis pas très rapide alors dans cet état…

J'avais 17ans à l'époque, et déjà, je n'étais plus humaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Cela faisait déjà deux nuits que j'errais dans les bois, évitant les chemins trop empruntés. Je dormais sous le couvert des arbres, mangeais les baies sauvages que je reconnaissais comme étant comestibles et quelques fois, un lièvre ou un oiseau. Si peu de temps et j'étais déjà exténuée. Je n'irai pas loin à ce rythme. Alors que je me reposais au pied d'un arbre, dans la douce quiétude d'un après-midi, un homme surgit des fourrés.

« Aha ! » s'exclama-t-il me voyant « Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que quelqu'un se tapissait par ici ! Hm ! »

Affolée, je restais pétrifiée devant ce jeune homme aux cheveux blonds auxquels le soleil donnait des teintes d'or. Que faire ? Malgré son air désinvolte, la souplesse de ses mouvements laissait deviner un shinobi hors pair. Fuir ? Non, je ne serais pas assez rapide. « Hm ! Elle a l'air terrifiée et pas bien dangereuse… Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait, Sasori ? ». Ce fut une silhouette imposante qui répondit, dissimulée dans l'ombre des grands arbres verdoyants. Je remarquai que les deux portaient le même long manteau noir brodé de motifs de nuages pourpres. « Tuons-la et n'en parlons plus ! Regarde comme elle est pitoyable à trembler comme ça. » Le blond se pencha vers moi. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, bien qu'en ayant conscience que cette position me gênerai plus qu'elle ne m'aiderai en cas d'attaque. « On s'ennuie en ce moment, on peut toujours s'amuser avec elle et la tuer plus tard, non ? » « Pfff, je n'ai rien à voir avec ça en tout cas. Fais comme tu veux. » La silhouette s'éloigna dans la forêt, et cela sans qu'aucune branche ne craque sous ses pieds.

Le blond se présenta, il s'appelait Deidara et était artiste. Nous passâmes tout l'après-midi ensemble. Il attrapa pour moi deux lapins qu'il fit cuire (j'avoue que ceux que je faisais avais plus l'apparence de mammifères calcinés qu'autre chose) et je pus enfin manger à ma fin après ce qui m'avait paru comme une si longue période. Néanmoins, les paroles Deidara à son …camarade ? Binôme ? Collègue ? Certainement pas ami en tout cas, me tracassaient. Il était sympathique, bavard et entraînant, les sujets se succédaient et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, à la fin de la journée je l'appelais Dei-kun et lui me nommait Yuki-chan. Lorsque le soir tomba, mes craintes revinrent au galop alors qu'il me proposa de venir rejoindre son groupe. Les amuser puis ensuite me faire tuer ? Après Oro-san, ce serait le groupe de Dei-kun ? Etait-ce mon destin ? Je m'apprêtais à le suivre lorsque le souvenir de ce qui m'avais fait fuir me revint. Cette douleur sourde, le goût métallique de la peur sur ma langue, ce corps pantelant m'écrasant… Non ! Plus jamais ! Je me mis à observer Dei-kun qui me tournait le dos. Peut-être que si je lui envoyais une bonne décharge de peur ou de douleur serait-il suffisamment ébranlé pour me laisser le temps de fuir…

Quelle erreur ! Si j'avais su la différence de niveau ! Il était d'un monde complètement différent. Lorsque je projetais sur lui assez de peur pour figer un groupe d'anbus en mission (je l'avais déjà fait auparavant), il fut surpris, mais sans plus. Aussi, quand je m'apprêtais à courir, je sentis sa main, légère mais capable de me broyer les os s'il le voulait, sur mon épaule. Affolée, je lui balançai une valve de kunais à bout portant. Kunais qui se retrouvèrent dans son autre main sans que je susse comment. Je ne l'avais pas vu bouger. « Hm ! Finalement, t'es encore plus intéressante que je ne le pensais… » Et sans tenir compte de mes cris (ou beuglements) ni de mes coups qu'il esquivait sans aucun mal, il me mena au repère de l'Akatsuki.

En chemin, mon guide m'expliqua le minimum de ce que je devais savoir, selon lui, sur son groupe. L'Akatsuki, association de ninjas recherchés dans le monde des shinobis et placés dans les bingos books de tous les villages cachés comme criminels de classe S. Dei-kun me mena jusqu'à une carrière abandonnée, envahie par les herbes, située quelque part dans la forêt. J'étais complètement perdue. Dans les alentours de cette place si paisible, le vert feuillage des arbres bruissait doucement dans la brise, des oiseaux demeurés invisible à mes yeux chantaient gaiement, perchés sur quelques hautes branches, l'eau d'un ruisseau coulait doucement dans un murmure, polissant les galets qui tapissaient son lit, et moi, j'allais rejoindre un groupe de tueurs que les villages cachés eux-même craignaient.

On entra dans une des entrées se trouvait un labyrinthe de grottes sombres dont la décoration de stalagmites et de stalactites au bout desquelles perlait parfois une goutte d'eau prouvait la proximité d'un cours d'eau. Malgré mes réticences (lire « coups »), Dei-kun me banda les yeux. Réticences qui ne le gênaient pas plus que ça, vu mon niveau par rapport au sien. Il me conduisit dans les ténèbres en me tenant par la main. La sienne était étonnamment lisse et douce, alors qu'elle devrait être rendue calleuse par le maniement des armes. Quelque chose d'humide passa rapidement sur ma paume. Je tressaillis. On aurait dit une langue… Je secouai la tête, essayant de chasser mes pensées. Puis mon bandeau me fut enfin enlevé. Devant moi se dressait une porte… tout à fait normale mis à part le fait qu'elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'une forêt, au bout d'un labyrinthe naturel sombre et humide. Quelque part, je fus un peu déçue.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement…


	4. Chapter 4

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir un homme de haute taille, à la peau bizarrement bleutée et dont les joues s'ornaient de branchies. Il portait le même manteau noir que les deux autres. Après une rapide discussion faite à voix basse, Dei-kun m'emmena dans une cellule aux murs gris dénudés et dont le seul meuble était un lit. « Je reviens tout de suite » me chuchota-t-il rapidement avant de m'enfermer. Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'ils allaient décider de ce qu'il allait advenir de moi.

Finalement, ils convinrent qu'ils me laissaient la vie. En revanche, au moindre doute de trahison de ma part ou si je me révélais être un fardeau, c'était un aller simple pour la tombe. Ces conditions me semblaient étonnamment profitables aussi acceptai-je sur le champ, d'autant plus que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Rassurée sur mon sort, je pus détailler les membres de la fameuse Akatsuki. Oh, ils n'étaient bien sûr pas tous présents, je savais qu'après le départ d'Oro-sama ils étaient du nombre de 9 et il y avait trois personnes en face de moi.

Bien sûr Dei-kun, puis l'homme aux branchies dont le nom est Kisame, et enfin Sasori. Celui-ci avait lui aussi un physique pour le moins étrange : sa silhouette était trapue, massive mais sa taille petite. Ses rares cheveux étaient divisés en mèches bien distinctes qui rebiquaient au niveau de sa nuque et le bas de son visage était dissimulé par un foulard noir si bien que l'on ne distinguait que ses yeux fins et froids.

« Mais que dira Itachi lorsqu'il reviendra ? » objecta Sasori. « Bah, on verra bien » répondit en haussant les épaules Dei-kun « tenez, quand on parle du loup… » Comme pour donner raison à ses paroles, la porte s'ouvrit…

C'est alors que je Le vis. Lui. Itachi.

Des cheveux sombres comme la nuit encadraient son visage, pareils à des rideaux de soie, contrastant si fort avec la pâleur de son teint, cette peau blanche qui semblait si douce, ces traits si fins… mon regard suivit la courbe de ses pommettes, son nez à la ligne parfaite, ses lèvres aussi sensuelles qu'une invitation, l'arrondi de ses cils, et enfin, ses yeux. Ce sont eux qui me frappèrent. Rouges comme du sang venant d'être versé, éclatants d'une haine contenue en lui, étincelants d'une rage maintenue prisonnière d'un corps si divin.

Il me jeta à peine un coup d'œil. Alors que les autres avaient ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de curiosité, lui ne semblait même remarquer ma présence dans leur QG. C'était sans doute dû au fait que cette rage occupait son cœur tout entier, ne laissant pas beaucoup de place pour les autres choses.

Depuis ce jour-là, je fus considérée comme admise parmi eux.


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsque j'avais révélé mes capacités aux membres de l'Akatsuki, ils tombèrent d'accord sur le fait qu'avec une force plus élevée, je pouvais les aider dans leurs missions. C'est pourquoi, depuis ce jour, ils me firent subir un entraînement infernal, seule solution au vu de mon talent, d'atteindre le niveau voulu.

Quand je fus enfin capable, après un labeur digne de ce nom, de maintenir une zone d'environ 200 mètres de rayon où toute personne qui la traverse et ses intentions me sont connues via les motions du quidam, l'Akatsuki m'assigna pour rôle de veiller sur le Q.G., de jour comme de nuit.

Evidemment, m'étant uniquement concentrée sur ce but, mon endurance, ma vitesse et autres capacités au combat n'avaient absolument pas évolué, et lorsqu'il fallait changer de Q.G., un membre de l'Akatsuki devait me porter pour éviter que je ne les retarde. Normalement, j'aurais dû être avec le plus rapide, Itachi, mais pour des raisons évidentes, ce fut toujours Dei-kun qui me prit avec lui, sur un de ses grands oiseaux d'argile, glissant dans les airs, aussi l'aise entre terre et ciel qu'un poisson dans l'eau.

Je pouvais alors savourer la sensation du vent jouant dans mes cheveux, l'illusion d'être libre et de pouvoir aller où je le désirais.

Après deux mois de co-habitation, les recherches que Sasori menait sur mon identité aboutirent enfin. D'un naturel prudent, il avait toujours voulu que ma loyauté envers eux fasse ses preuves. Kisame aussi, mais je pense que c'était plus par pur amusement qu'autre chose dans son cas.

Le compte-rendu du marionnettiste était en fait assez court :

ｫ Nom : ym530.

Surnom : Yuki.

Physique : cheveux bleu clair, courts

Yeux bleus absence de pupille

1.64 m

Peau pâle

Niveau : moyen mais capacité spéciale

Fille recueillie dans un village détruit par les sbires d'Orochimaru à l'âge de 10 ans pour être modifiée en arme. Modification de 3 ans. Entraînement pendant 4 ans. Disparition l'âge de 17 ans, cause inconnue. ｻ

On entendait presque Sasori sourire lorsqu'il fit sa proposition : il voulait me mettre à l'épreuve en me chargeant de conduire l'un d'entre eux travers le dédale de la planque d'Oro-san où j'habitais pour qu'Akatsuki puisse l'assassiner. Ah ! Assassiner un homme par une arme de sa propre fabrication, sur laquelle il a passé 3 ans de sa vie ! Quel art !

Evidemment, ce projet fut accepté et il ne restait plus qu'à déterminer l'assassin, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire : les quatre membres conservaient une rancœur tenace envers celui qui les avait trahi. Finalement, Itachi fut désigné par le jeu pierre-papier-ciseau.

Moi qui espérais tant me retrouver avec Dei-kun, ou même avec Kisame. Eux au moins avaient de la conversation et un sens de l'humour, certes parfois tordu, mais présent.

Après s'être suffisamment armés, nous prîmes le chemin de la cachette de mon ancien maître. Ce trajet à travers l'immense forêt fut, sans surprise, d'un silence de plomb. Arrivés à la planque d'Oro-san, ce fut moi qui précédai Itachi. Rien ne semblait avoir changé, c'étaient toujours les mêmes couloirs interminables de pierre glacée.

Il n'y avait pas de pièges proprement dits, du moins pas tant que l'on n'ouvrait pas les mauvaises portes. Le but de la mission était de s'infiltrer et d'assassiner Oro-san sans se faire repérer. Aussi, lorsque nous entendîmes des bruits de pas, j'ouvris précipitamment une porte qui donnait sur un débarras et y attirai Itachi. Cependant, la fonction de la salle avait changé: un gaz se répandit dans la pièce dès que la porte se referma. Son effet soporifique agissait instantanément sur l'organisme et l'antidote était à l'autre bout du domaine, dans la réserve de Kabuto.

Toutes ses créations tant immunisées contre les poisons utilisés par Oro-san, le gaz fut sans effet sur moi alors qu'Itachi s'effondra derrière moi. Je peux néanmoins dire qu'il réalisa l'exploit de rester conscient encore quelques minutes. Proche de céder à la panique, je tirai hâtivement mon coéquipier hors de la pice, courant le risque de nous faire repérer, et le traînai dans une autre salle, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, où je savais pouvoir trouver refuge.

Il s'agissait d'un immense réservoir où l'on conservait les poisons finalisés d'Oro-san et de Kabuto. J'étais sûre que cette pièce n'avait pas changé car il avait fallu d'énormes travaux pour l'aménager de manière à optimiser la conservation des produits mortels. Mettre un piège ici aurait été du gâchis que Kabuto, qui chargé de la protection du Q.G. entre autres, n'aurait pas supporté. Je ne savais pas exactement combien de temps Itachi allait dormir mais tant qu'il n'y aura pas d'offensive extérieure, personne n'allait entrer ici. C'était ce que je croyais.

Après une demi-heure environ, Itachi pouvait se relever et se déplacer mais il ne pouvait pas combattre à plus de 10 de sa force normale. Il fallait donc impérativement éviter tout combat et attendre qu'il ait récuprer suffisamment pour tuer Oro-san dans la plus grande discrétion.

Cependant, alors qu'on réfléchissait sur le plan à adopter, la porte s'ouvrit lentement pour se refermer aussitôt. Surpris, nous relevâmes la tête…


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke était devant nous, livide, pétrifié sur place par le choc de la rencontre avec ce grand frère autrefois si profondément adoré et maintenant si complètement haï.

Toutefois, cela n'allait pas durer ; il fallait agir, et vite : Itachi n'était pas en mesure de le battre étant donné son état, et moi, cela n'était même envisageable.

Je fis alors la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit, j'amplifiais ce sentiment que j'avais perçu une fois chez lui et que j'avais tant envié, je le fis croître au point que je pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'herbe légèrement humide, une brise caressant mon visage, passant doucement sur mon cou et entendre des éclats de rires, l'un, celui d'un garçon à la touffe blonde, plein de gaieté, d'entrain et l'autre, celui d'une personne aux cheveux couleur fleurs de cerisier, plus tendre mais tout aussi rayonnant à sa manière. Je pouvais même sentir mes lèvres s'étirer malgré moi. De figé, Sasuke devint tendu, sa concentration entièrement dédiée au souvenir de sa vie passée, un nuage douloureux passant dans ses yeux d'onyx.

Aussitôt, profitant de sa distraction, je pris toute la fatigue et la lassitude qui éreintaient Itachi pour former comme une grosse boule invisible qui frappa Sasuke de plein fouet. Il s'effondra aussitôt. Avant de partir, en le voyant ainsi, dans cet état demi-comateux, sachant que l'on allait détruire le moyen qu'il avait choisi pour effectuer sa vengeance, ce pour quoi il avait tout abandonné, je ne put m'empêcher de lisser une de ses mèches noires entre mes doigts en lui murmurant : « Il n'est pas trop tard, tes amis doivent t'attendre… ». Je ne savais pas s'il pouvait encore m'entendre mais cela m'importait peu.

Alors que je me relevai, je sentis le regard d'Itachi me brûler le dos. Il ne fit toutefois aucun commentaire. Il décida que nous irons tout d'abord dans son bureau même si je lui avais bien expliqué qu'Oro-san passait la majeure partie de son temps dans son laboratoire et non dans cette pièce aux sombres souvenirs.ous atteignîmes le bureau sans aucune difficulté. La cible, comme prévu, n'y était pas. Itachi a alors décrété que nous devrions glaner des informations, au cas où. Nous avons donc fouillé de fond en comble les papiers de mon ancien maître. Il y avait surtout des dossiers sur les différentes expérimentations qu'il avait terminées et s'étaient révélées décevantes. Mais il y avait aussi des emplois du temps, des voyages programmés comme celui qu'il effectuait en ce moment même, pour une durée d'environ deux semaines et demie. La mission devait donc être annulée. Je me tournai vers mon binôme pour lui apprendre la nouvelle et m'arrêtai, les paroles coincées dans ma gorge.

Il avait l'air parfaitement normal, les épaules relâchées, comme s'il effectuait une simple mission mais ce que je pouvais ressentir démentait ce détachement apparent. Il lisait des documents avant de les remettre en place mais il y avait tant de concentration que cela ne pouvait être anodin. Pourquoi attacher tant d'importance pour ces renseignements ? D'après ce que j'ai pu voir à l'Akatsuki, ils s'en fichent pas mal des agissements d'Oro-san. Ces informations seraient utiles ou intéressantes pour quelqu'un d'autre alors.

Mais qui ? Son petit frère Sasuke ? La tendresse et la mélancolie qui l'avaient envahi lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à lui ne m'étaient parvenues que très faiblement mais, après réflexion, semblaient vraiment intenses. Certes, j'étais prise par l'urgence avec Sasuke mais cela n'expliquait pas mon manque de réception à ces émotions. A moins que… à moins qu'Itachi ne se serve de sa rage qui m'avait tant marquée pour m'empêcher de comprendre ce qui se passait en lui.



Qu'importe, il jouait double jeu et cela allait s'avérer être à mon avantage. En effet, si je fournis la preuve de cette trahison, je leur aurais rendu un fier service et ils m'accepteraient à part entière cette fois-ci dans leurs rangs. Ainsi je n'aurai plus à chercher un endroit où aller et je pourrai rester en sécurité, sans la crainte de devoir retourner vers mon ancien maître.

Evidemment, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'Itachi comprenne que j'avais percé à jour son activité. Sinon, il allait me tuer. C'était certain.

Je lui annonçais enfin que notre cible était absente en lui tendant le document après qu'il se soit retourné vers moi, la voix peut-être un peu rauque. Sortir discrètement de la base fut un véritable jeu d'enfant et nous arrivâmes au QG alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, avec son manteau sombre d'étoiles et de fraîcheur. Cependant, l'entrée de la grotte était bloquée par un éboulement. Itachi commença à malaxer son chakra et allai balancer un coup de poing qui m'aurait mise KO en un coup pour dégager le passage quand une roche fit quelque chose de bien étrange. Un petit oiseau d'argile sortit d'elle, comme s'il prenait forme au fur et à mesure qu'il entrait en contact avec l'air. Il voleta un peu et parla avec la voix de Dei-kun. « Changement de QG urgent. Vous contacterons le plus tôt possible. Aucun mort. »

On se retrouvait donc dehors sans abri pour passer la nuit. Nous nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt et Itachi exécuta une technique doton qui eut pour effet de créer une coupole de terre, de la même forme qu'un igloo. Il prit le premier tour de garde. Je m'allongeais donc sur l'herbe et m'endormis aussitôt, bercée par mes espoirs d'accéder à l'Akatsuki.

Je ne sais pourquoi je me suis réveillée soudainement, en plein milieu de la nuit. Peut-être était-ce la faute de la pluie qui tombait par fines et nombreuses gouttes, créant un mince rideau grisâtre. Itachi n'était pas sous la coupole. Je risquai ma tête hors de l'igloo de terre. S'était-il aperçu d'un changement de comportement chez moi et avait-il décidé de m'abandonner ici, sans aucune chance pour retrouver l'organisation ?

Non, il était là, debout sous la pluie, à une centaine de mètres. Ses deux mains étaient jointes en une coupe qui recueillait l'eau de pluie. Il les approcha de ses lèvres, comme pour boire. Il souffla dessus. Des gouttes s'envolèrent, puis se transformèrent en une feuille de papier qui disparut peu après. Itachi écarta ses mains et cette première feuille fut suivie par une multitude d'autres qui disparurent après quelques instants. Le spectacle, silencieux, avec pour seul bruit de fond les gouttes s'écrasant les unes après les autres sur l'herbe tendre, était stupéfiant de grâce et de magie.

Je m'aperçus brusquement qu'il y avait que les pages n'étaient pas blanches mais couvertes de caractères et qu'elles ne se mouillaient sous la pluie. Il s'agissait sûrement d'une technique permettant de divulguer des informations. Mais si c'était le cas, j'étais sûre qu'Itachi ne travaillait pas pour Sasuke. Pour qui alors ? Konoha ? Possible, mais, et la destruction de sa propre famille ? Qu'importe, j'avais ma preuve.

Il suffisait maintenant que je retrouve Dei-kun et que je lui raconte tout. Tiens, je lui faisais étrangement confiance à celui-là… Bah, on verra ça plus tard.

Pour l'instant, il faut que je me concentre pour qu'Itachi ne sache pas que j'ai découvert son rôle d'agent double. Comme il revenait vers l'abri qu'il avait créé, je n'eus que le temps de me jeter sur la 

place où je dormais. Je m'apprêtai à fermer les yeux pour faire semblant de dormir lorsque ce que je vis me pétrifia. Totalement.

Itachi avait enlevé sa cape et son haut noir, qui étaient trempés, une fois au sec. Je voyais les gouttes transparentes rouler sur son torse musclé, tracer des sentiers sur ses abdos rayés de quelques cicatrices plus pâles encore que sa peau blanche. Ces dessins que dessinaient les perles de pluie m'hypnotisaient et, que Kamisama m'aide, je mourrai d'envie de lécher cette eau. Oui, ces mêmes gouttes qui parsemaient la soie sombre de sa chevelure, qui glissaient le long de ce visage de marbre, sublime et inexpressif, parfait et froid, aux yeux étincelants qui m'avaient captivées dès le premier jour.

Mon regard dut être trop insistant car Itachi porta son attention sur moi. Je sentis sa surprise quand il me vit les yeux grands ouverts, en train de le fixer.

Mon cœur battait de plus en plus sourdement, à mesure que l'homme dont je voulais exposer la trahison s'approchait de moi. Ses iris rouge sang se retrouvèrent à deux centimètres de moi. Ses lèvres bougèrent et je dus faire un effort monumental de concentration pour écouter ce que sa voix grave me murmurait tandis que son souffle me chatouillait le cou.


	7. Chapter 7

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Sa voix, prudente, dangereuse, me caressa la joue. Je ne pus que déglutir péniblement, et balbutier que je venais juste de me réveiller. De nouveau, je sentis la haine, la rage monter en lui, comme un vague terrifiante. Il était toutefois trop tard, j'avais déjà brièvement perçu ce qu'il voulait cacher en faisant ça. Quelque chose de puissant, de monstrueux, qui me frappa de plein fouet si bien que je titubais. Ca n'avait duré qu'un instant aussi je n'avais pas eu le temps de déterminer quelle était cette sensation mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que ce sentiment était d'une force effroyable. Comment arrivait-il à montrer un visage impassible alors qu'un tel tumulte bouillonnait au fond de lui ?

En attendant, il y avait toujours dans l'air cette rage incommensurable. Sur qui ou sur quoi allait-elle retomber ? Je n'osai répondre à cette question. Je serrais mes bras autour de moi, pour m'empêcher de trembler si fort que je devrais en avoir honte. Mes pensées s'affolaient. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Pas maintenant alors que j'avais enfin trouvé le moyen d'obtenir ce que je voulais. Itachi me fixait toujours de ses yeux d'un rouge éclatant. Sa bouche se crispa, il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par un calme, certes factice mais sûr et existant. Le changement était sidérant. C'était comme si, en un clin d'œil, un volcan s'était réveillé et menaçait d'exploser avant de se rendormir aussitôt. Il inspira profondément, expira puis parla d'une voix calme et neutre : « Désolé, ça a dû te faire un choc. »

Mes yeux qui étaient déjà grands ouverts s'écarquillèrent un peu plus. Il se rendait compte de l'impact qu'il venait de m'imposer ? Il avait conscience que ses sentiments étaient d'une force plus qu'anormale ? Et en plus il s'excusait auprès de moi ? Lui qui, en temps normal, ne daignait même pas m'adresser la parole ? Je ne pus retrouver la parole qu'au bout de quelques secondes. « Euh…je…non…c…c'est bon…. ». Ma voix me sembla tout simplement pitoyable. Enfin, étant donné les circonstances, le visage d'Itachi à deux centimètres de moi, son corps pâle dévoilé et baignant dans la lueur de la lune, l'odeur de la pluie qui venait de s'arrêter, et sa voix sensuelle me demandant pardon, ma réaction aurait pu être de beaucoup plus embarrassante, donc cela n'était pas si mal. Durant un court instant je bénis la Fortune qui avait donné cette sensibilité pour les émotions à moi et non pas à Itachi. Un silence s'installa inconfortablement entre nous, ponctué seulement par nos respirations, et, à mes oreilles, par des battements sourds, affolés, qui résonnaient dans ma poitrine. Le brun s'assit à côté de moi. Je pouvais clairement sentir son hésitation avant qu'il ne se décide de parler.

« Dis, pourquoi tu a quitté le serpent ? » A ces mots, à quoi rien ne me préparait, je me souvins brusquement de ce qu'Oro-san m'avait infligé. Cependant, j'étais tellement déconcentrée, entre ces maudits souvenirs et la proximité d'Itachi que lorsque je me le rappelai, je projetai sans y penser, juste pour m'en éloigner le plus possible, cette envie noire, malsaine, et obsédante qui avait poussé mon maître au viol, sur la personne la plus proche. Itachi.

Il se figea soudainement, visiblement ébranlé, serra les poings, si fort que ses ongles au vernis noir déchirèrent ses paumes blanches, le sang tachant l'herbe. Il essayait de se contenir, malgré le peu de chose que je représentais pour lui, il gardait en lui cette envie, ce désir autant qu'il le pouvait. Je tentai de reprendre le contrôle, quand je croisai son regard brûlant, couvant une ardeur dévorante. Je ne pus alors que contempler bouche bée mon reflet dans ses yeux, une frêle silhouette dans un océan de sang. Ses sharingans semblaient aspirer mon âme.

Le monde m'entourant devint soudain noir et blanc, comme en négatif. J'en avais entendu parler, le sort d'illusion « Tsukuyomi », les arcanes lunaires…

Tout autour de moi étaient plantées des croix qui se détachaient à peine dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Ici tout semblait vide, je ne ressentais plus rien, j'étais redevenue cette poupée vide que j'étais avant de rencontrer Sasuke. Ce n'était pas si désagréable, ce néant où rien ne bouge, comme une grande étendue d'eau glacée sans le moindre signe de vie. Je me laissai plaquer au sol par Itachi, je ne combattis pas, je le laissai faire, observant la scène comme si je n'en faisais pas partie. A quatre pattes au-dessus de moi, je le regardai mordre sa lèvre inférieure, se maîtriser. Contrôle de soi, contrôle de soi disait ouvertement son visage. Une goutte vermeille, suivie d'une autre, tomba sur ma pommette, dévalant ensuite mon visage comme une larme. Son visage, toujours aussi beau malgré la contraction de ses traits, la pression de ses mains sur mes poignets jusqu'à me faire mal, tout cela ne me touchait plus.

La force de gravité se fit brusquement sentir, aplatissant mon dos contre le sol noir, me faisant sentir toutes les irrégularités, les petits cailloux s'enfoncer dans ma chair. Ca faisait mal mais je m'en fichais. Ou plutôt je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte. Je ne sais plus. La pression atmosphérique devenait de plus en plus forte. Que cherchait-il donc à faire ? A reporter toute son attention sur la question de « comment résister à cette surcharge » ? Je plantais mon regard dans ses yeux. Tant de choses étant concentrées dedans. Et parmi toute cette passion, je me voyais moi, inerte, fragile, vide, glacée. Une poupée comme celles qu'utilisaient Sasori. Non. Celles-là, elles étaient belles, apportant la mort, la douleur, l'agonie, ces marionnettes étaient belles parce qu'elles étaient fortes.

Moi, j'étais étendue et je regardais passivement Itachi lutter. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Aucune idée. Je ne voulais pas savoir, je ne voulais pas comprendre. Je voulais juste rester allongée là, sans rien faire, sans but, et juste sentir la roche meurtrir mon corps pour me rappeler que j'existais. Je fermai les yeux et je relâchai tout, pour pouvoir embrasser cette douleur et cette pression qui m'écrasait. Je me tendais vers ce que je connaissais de mieux, la souffrance physique, baissant mes barrières psychologiques.

Les pensées d'Itachi m'envahirent alors. Des souvenirs plus exactement. Je vis défiler sous mes yeux ce qui lui permettait de tenir bon contre ce que j'avais propulsé in intentionnellement vers lui. Une fille aux cheveux clairs riait aux éclats avec Dei-kun. Pas une beauté mais plutôt jolie. C'était un rire au son un peu effacé, comme son sourire qui n'était pas expansif. Sa présence était un peu pâlotte, mais lorsque Kisame la charriait par exemple, elle savait lui rendre la pareille. Alors, cette fille avait les yeux un peu moins dans le vague, ses lèvres se pinçaient un peu, et ses joues rosissaient un peu, d'une manière à peine perceptible mais que lui, Itachi, n'avait pas manqué de remarquer.

Loin de là, il voyait et était marqué par la moindre de ses petits actions, comme le petit mouvement de tête pour dégager ses yeux. Il y avait aussi ce regard qu'elle jetait aux victimes que Sasori ramenait au QG et dont la torture avait pour fin une collecte d'informations ou le plaisir du marionnettiste. Le geste qu'elle effectuait pour attacher ses cheveux devenus longs ; le frissonnement qui la parcourait les soirs d'hiver ; cette manie de se promener en pleine nuit, pensant être la seule éveillée ; la douceur de ses doigts quand elle pansait leurs blessures, tellement de détails débordaient, m'envahissaient que j'en avais le tournis.

Qu'avait-elle de spécial, cette fille dans tous ces fragments de mémoire ? Je ne sais pas. Effacée, souvent solitaire, faible, qu'avait-elle à revenir sans cesse hanter les pensées d'Itachi ? Je n'en savais rien. Je voulais juste qu'on me laisse en paix, que je puisse sombrer dans ma bulle de paix.

J'ouvris soudain les yeux. Cette fille, c'est moi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Je repris enfin mes esprits et put enfin dégager Itachi de cette gaine saturée d'émotions. Seulement, à présent, je n'osai plus le regarder. Alors qu'il annulait les arcanes lunaires et se relevait, je me redressais en fixant obstinément l'herbe à mes côtés. Itachi, de son côté, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir reprendre la parole.

Je pris mon tour de garde, laissant Itachi seul dans l'igloo de terre. Le malaise resta jusqu'à tôt le matin, et ne disparut que lorsque le sommeil finit par me vaincre.

Je me réveillais, le nez dans l'herbe et la nature gazouillant dans sa verdure. Je me levai précipitamment et entrai dans l'igloo pour réveiller Itachi. Seulement, il n'y avait personne. La place creusée par son corps sur l'herbe était froide depuis longtemps. Retenant ma respiration, je développai mon cercle de réception aux émotions à son maximum, c'est-à-dire 200m. Pas âme qui vive. Le traître. Il m'avait abandonnée en pleine nature, sans aucun moyen de contacter un membre de l'Akatsuki. En plus, j'étais perdue.

Et dire que la veille, je n'étais plus certaine de pouvoir le dénoncer à Dei-kun sans briser quelque chose en moi. Traître.


	8. Chapter 8

Je déambulai dans la forêt, gardant ce que j'appelle « mon périmètre » activé au maximum pour pouvoir repérer toute présence. En effet, la forêt était si dense que ce traître, Itachi aurait pu passer à dix mètres de moi sans que je ne le voie. Et je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais le sentiment d'être trahie. Ce n'était pas comme Oro-san. Ce dernier ne m'avait jamais trahie, il ne l'aurait jamais pu puisque je n'étais que sa chose et j'en étais parfaitement consciente. Et puis, il m'entraînait, me nourrissait, me logeait. Itachi, lui ne faisait rien de tout ça. J'étais déjà énervée contre lui pour me laisser seule dans la forêt mais en plus, il réussissait à me rendre le cœur lourd, chargé d'un poids venu de je ne sais où.

Je cherchais la sortie de ce labyrinthe naturel tout en ruminant ma rancœur. J'écrasais sans aucune pitié les tendres pousses vertes qui se trouvaient sur mon passage. Je fulminai. Comment a-t-il osé ? Et soudain, je me rendis compte que quelqu'un était entré dans mon périmètre. Etait-ce ce fumier ? Non, mais sa présence m'était familière, une singulière impression de déjà-vu me traversa. Cette couleur…douce et rayonnante comme dans les souvenirs de Sasuke. Que devais-je faire ? Me cacher ? Non, cela aurait été suspicieux. Cette personne cherchait quelqu'un…Itachi ! Les ninjas de Konoha savaient donc que nous étions ici. Apparemment, il y eu très tôt le matin un bref combat où Itachi avait facilement remporté la victoire. Mais, où était-il alors ? Il m'avait bel et bien abandonnée.

Je soupirai. La rescapée de la mission approchait et il me fallait vite choisir, me cacher ou non. Mais j'hésitais trop longtemps et la kunoichi me rejoignit. Suspicieuse. Je ne faisais aucun geste ressemblant de près ou de loin à une offensive, elle baissa donc un peu sa garde. Trop tendre pour avoir de l'expérience dans le monde ninja. « Que fais-tu seule ici ? N'as-tu rien vu ou entendu d'inhabituel ce matin ? » Elle me parlait comme à un enfant perdu. Je la regardai bien en face et lui répondit sèchement « Non, rien. ». Je sautai dans l'arbre le plus proche et, me lançant de branche en branche, je m'éloignai d'elle le plus vite possible. Il valait mieux que je reste seule durant un moment. J'avais failli céder à la tentation de la submerger avec toute ma frustration, ma colère et ma déception. Mais si je faisais cela, j'étais sûre qu'Oro-san en entendrait parler et enverrait des ninjas comme ce que fut le quintet d'Oto pour me récupérer.

Le soleil montrait qu'il était dans le milieu de l'après-midi lorsque j'atteignis une ville. Elle était entourée de remparts de bois et des ninjas montaient la garde près d'une immense porte aux battants massifs grands ouverts. J'entrai sans rencontrer aucune résistance, désœuvrée. Il fallait néanmoins trouver de quoi manger et un toit pour cette nuit. Cependant, je n'avais pas d'argent sur moi, il fallait donc que je trouve rapidement un travail. M'engageant dans les rues commerçantes, je commençais à chercher un probable emploi. Je trouvais comme possibilités une boutique de fruits, une autre d'habits, de livres et enfin d'équipement ninja. Je choisis celle de livres. Je les ai toujours adorés. Et puis franchement, quoi de plus agréable que d'être quelque part dans une forêt, seule, lire un bon livre, sentir la bonne odeur de la sève, sentir le vent caresser ses cheveux et entendre le doux bruissement des feuilles ?

Néanmoins, quand je passai devant la boutique de fringues, je me rappelai Dei-kun. Il avait déjà prévu mon costume qui serait différent du sien puisque je serai rattachée à l'Akatsuki mais que je ne ferai as complètement partie d'elle. Je n'en avais pas la puissance. Il avait fabriqué un yukata noir qui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, à manches courtes, et dont les motifs de nuages bleu roi se détachaient du tissu sombre au bas du yukata et sur les manches. J'avais décidé de porter en dessous mon haut de résille et un minishort noir. Je soupirai. Ce que Dei-kun avait fait pour moi me plaisait énormément mais il fallait que je me résigne : je ne pourrai jamais le porter.

Grâce au travail que j'ai trouvé, je pus commencer à chercher un logis. En attendant, je dormais dans la forêt avec une bonne couverture que j'avais achetée et je me lavais dans un ruisseau que j'avais identifié comme étant propre et isolé. Je commençai à 10h30 et terminai à 16h45 avec une pause déjeuner de deux heures. Il fallait que je range les livres et conseille les clients, mais la majorité du temps, je le passai à lire. Géant non ? En plus j'étais bien payée. Enfin, il me semblait puisque je n'avais aucune notion d'argent. Ah ! Oui, il fallait aussi que je garde le silence sur les personnes que mon patron accueillait dans l'arrière-boutique. En dehors de mon boulot, je consultais les offres de logement. Sinon, dans la forêt, je continuai à m'entraîner comme j'en avais pris l'habitude à l'Akatsuki. Qui sait ? Peut-être que quelqu'un viendra me chercher ? Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas m'autoriser de me leurrer d'un faux espoir. Je pressentais que cela allai me briser et me laisser disloquée lorsque je serai désillusionnée.

Je poursuivais cette routine avant de trouver une annonce qui entrait dans mon budget. L'appartement était dans un quartier mal famé, ce qui expliquait le bas prix. Cela ne me dérangeant absolument pas, j'accourus pour visiter la perle rare. Là, le vendeur m'annonça que la bonne affaire était malheureusement déjà prise mais comme je lui envoyai des ondes de compassion, d'attendrissement, il me proposa gentiment de me mettre en contact avec l'enfoiré(e ?) qui m'avais piqué ma cible.

J'entrai donc dans l'appartement. Propre et vide, il n'était pas exceptionnellement spacieux mais cela me convenait. Il y avait une salle de séjour plutôt mal éclairée par la lumière du jour qui décroissait à travers une fenêtre étroite. La cuisine qui faisait aussi office de salle à manger était assez grande pour que quatre personnes rassasient leur faim en même temps. Le mur de la salle de bains sans baignoire était orné d'un fragment de ce qui avait été, on le devinait, un immense miroir. Ce qui ressemblait à un placard à balais était en fait des toilettes minuscules casées dans un renfoncement du mur on ne sait trop comment. Il y avait aussi deux chambres justes assez grandes pour y mettre un lit et une table. L'enfoiré(e ?) devait emménager le lendemain. Il (ou elle) avait donné rendez-vous ici à 18h00 afin de discuter. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit lorsque la montre de l'agent marqua pile. C'était un jeune homme. De soyeux cheveux d'ébène, une peau pâle, des yeux noirs en amande, comme lorsqu'Itachi désactivait son sharingan, cela fit sursauter mon cœur. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Le nouvel arrivant avait un visage ovale plus rond, aux lignes plus enfantines et ses lèvres plus marquées. L'ensemble était aussi harmonieux que celui d'Itachi sensuel, du même genre de beauté de statue froide. J'avais affaire à quelqu'un de posé, et un peu surpris qu'une frêle fillette telle que moi soit dans un quartier pareil. Il était habillé sobrement, tout en noir. Son nom était Sai.

Il disait avoir absolument besoin de cet appartement, et je sentais chez lui une grande envie d'indépendance, mais surtout des sentiments effleurant son esprit, hésitants, maladroits, comme s'ils venaient d'éclore chez ce garçon de mon âge. Nous nous mîmes finalement d'accord : nous allions vivre en cohabitation et ainsi diviser tous les montants par deux, pour ce qui était du loyer, de la nourriture, de l'électricité, de l'eau, du gaz et des produits d'entretient. A part évidemment s'il s'avérait que l'un consommait beaucoup plus que l'autre. Dans ce cas on divisera les dépenses proportionnellement à notre utilisation des denrées.

Il était facile à vivre, ne parlait pas beaucoup, et ne montrait pas une présence envahissante. J'avais beau dire sur la beauté et la sérénité de la forêt dense, avoir un toit m'avait manqué et je ressentais les privations que j'avais endurées en jouissant maintenant d'un logis, d'un chez-moi même s'il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible avec l'Akatsuki, avec la chaleur et la complicité de Dei-kun, les blagues douteuses et la cuisine succulente de Kisame, les paroles sèches de Sasori qui ne pouvait me cacher son sentiment d'appartenance à cette famille déjantée, et, enfin, Itachi.

Sai s'enfermait souvent dans sa chambre après ses missions, pour dessiner ou peindre sans doute. C'était alors un moment de concentration, de rêves, de quiétude et de bien-être. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en rendait compte. Il croyait qu'il n'avait aucune émotion car il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus, et cela l'agaçait fortement. Puis il se réduisit à tout simplement les ignorer, et n'avait plus aucun intérêt quand à les explorer, les découvrir tel un adolescent digne de ce nom, surmontant leur peur d'être blessé.

Un jour, il changea brusquement. Je savais qu'il était parti en mission afin de récupérer Sasuke, qu'il remplaçait dans l'ancienne équipe de ce dernier. Personnellement, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il était revenu. Peut-être se serait-il souvenu de moi, peut-être m'aurait-il dénoncée comme coopérant avec l'Akatsuki, quoique je doutasse fortement de cette deuxième hypothèse. Néanmoins, au final, j'aurais sans doute été forcée de quitter Konoha et ma confortable routine pour un autre village caché, le plus proche possible pour faciliter mes retrouvailles avec l'Akatsuki. Si ses membres me cherchaient.

Je secouai la tête, ces pensées me revenaient sans cesse, il fallait que je me change les idées, peut-être en m'impliquant plus dans ma vie ici, à Konoha. Je disais donc, Sai était revenu changé. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas mais il avait accepté d'ouvrir cette porte menant à son cœur qu'il tenait jusque là fermement cadenassé.


	9. Chapter 9

Jusqu'à ce jour, nous ne nous parlions pas, et ne nous côtoyions que dans la plus grande indifférence.

Ce soir-là, rentré de sa mission, il arriva alors que je m'apprêtai à manger un bento acheté à la supérette du coin. Je sentis immédiatement le changement. Timidement, les joues un peu roses, il me demanda s'il pouvait se joindre à moi pour manger. Comme je le regardai les yeux grands ouverts, il détourna le regard, manifestement très embarrassé, ne sachant comment se comporter. Je lui répondis alors que oui et que j'avais mis au frais un deuxième bento si cela lui convenait. Il releva vivement la tête, avec une expression qui me rappelait les livres décrivant le visage des enfants quand ceux-ci recevaient un cadeau inattendu mais toujours bienvenu.

La conversation fut certes, au début, un peu hésitante, mais les langues se délièrent rapidement. Evidemment, il ne me racontait pas tout sur lui, je sentais bien des zones sombres, et cela m'arrangeait car ainsi, je pouvais lui rendre la pareille sans me sentir coupable.

Notre relation devint un peu spéciale. De même qu'avec Dei-kun je m'amusais par fous rires et vannes lancées à tout va, je trouvais chez Sai quelqu'un qui me comprenait. Sans doute était-ce dû ay fait que nous avions reçu une éducation dont la base avait été à peu près la même, à savoir : nous n'avions aucune expérience dans le domaine des relations humaines, c'est-à-dire la famille, l'amour et je pourrais dire l'amitié si je n'avais pas rencontré Dei-kun dont le rire gai et plein de malice me manquait énormément. Du côté de Sai, je savais que celui qu'il considérait comme son frère était mort, vaincu par la maladie. Nous partagions donc le même vide, la même absence d'histoires à raconter au coin d'un feu ronflant. Et ce froid, nous tentions de le dissiper en nous réchauffant réciproquement, et essayant désespérément de rester humain. Au départ, je m'en fichais, je disais que je n'en avais nullement besoin, mais plus je prenais conscience des autres, plus je réalisais que j'étais gelée et que j'étais comme seule sur la banquise. J'imagine que c'était la même chose pour lui.

Je savais qu'il appréciait grandement le fait que je pouvais l'aider à démêler ses nouveaux sentiments, même s'il ne comprenait pas comment je pouvais le faire avec mon manque d'expérience personnelle et ceci rien qu'en sentant sa présence. Evidemment, il ne me demanda pas, il attendait que j'en aie envie d'en parler. De moi, il ne savait rien. Je lui avais raconté que je m'étais enfuie de la maison de mon tuteur, que j'avais rencontré un groupe de ninja avec qui je m'étais bien entendu et plus particulièrement avec un certain « Dei-kun » dont je tus le nom complet. Je lui avais aussi dit que j'avais été séparée de ce groupe pour des raisons qui m'étaient inconnues. Ce qui se dégagea de lui alors, ce n'était pas de la pitié, ni même de la compassion, c'était comme s'il ressentait parfaitement mes sentiments, tel un miroir.

Ce fut à ce moment là que je compris que j'appréciais véritablement sa compagnie, en plus de son utilité quand il me faisait part des nouvelles les plus fraîches. Par exemple, il me fit un compte rendu détaillé de sa mission qui l'avait tant changé. Malgré le portrait froid et insensible qu'il me fit de Sasuke, je me demandais comment ce dernier avait dû se sentir en revoyant les deux seules raisons qui pourrait le pousser à regretter d'avoir choisi la vengeance. Avait-il entendu mes paroles et s'en souvenait-il ?

Mais il est vrai que c'était son frère, Itachi qui dominait ses pensées. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement, avec une personne aussi fascinante mais ayant détruit sa vie d'une aussi cruelle façon? Comme il avait, d'une certaine manière, détruit la mienne. Tous mes espoirs, envolés avec lui. Le savait-t-il seulement ?

Depuis que cette relation s'était nouée d'une manière plus étroite, tôt le matin je l'accompagnai à son entraînement personnel quotidien, qui se constituait de lancers de shurikens dans la forêt, il fallait aussi courir pendant trois heures dans Konoha désert, et ce à pleine vitesse, en faisant le plus de kilomètres possible. Inutile de dire que j'avais vraiment eu du mal au début. Autant les lancers de shurikens ne me semblaient pas si impossibles autant les trois heures, non pas de jogging mais véritablement de course, me paraissaient être un véritable enfer. Heureusement pour mon moral, je réussis peu à peu à soutenir le rythme de Sai. A peu près. En voyant mes progrès, je recommençai à entraîner ma capacité, sans le dire à personne, pas même à Sai. Ainsi, je commençai à percevoir, non seulement les sentiments des gens, mais aussi leurs souvenirs alors qu'auparavant, je ne réussissais cet exploit qu'en situation particulièrement stressante.

Malgré notre très grande confiance en l'autre, chacun restait soigneusement en dehors de la vie de l'autre, par crainte de déranger je suppose.

Néanmoins, un soir, alors que je venais de quitter la boutique, je tombai nez à nez avec Sai et un jeune homme, un peu plus âgé que moi, dont le bas du visage était caché par un masque de tissu noir, au bandeau de travers passant sur son œil gauche, et une remarquable touffe de cheveux argentés en bataille. Je devinai qu'il s'agissait de son sensei actuel, Kakashi. Celui-ci nota promptement la différence d'atmosphère lorsque mon regard croisa celui de Sai. Ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter, le brun vint me voir avant de me présenter gauchement à Kakashi, qui était bien celui pour qui je l'avais pris. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser devant moi, et le fourmillement indistinct de ses émotions que je ne pus identifier défilèrent devant moi. Cela me fit penser à un banc de poissons argentés, nageant juste sous vos yeux à une vitesse folle, sans qu'on ne puisse en attraper un seul malgré leur nombre fabuleux. Le sensei de Sai hésita avant de dire à Sai qu'il l'attendrait avec les autres chez le vendeur de ramen. Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel Sai réfléchissait sur la conduite à prendre. Ne voulant pas le gêner, je le saluai de la main en prétextant quelques courses. Il n'osa pas me retenir.

Une semaine plus tard, Sai m'avertit qu'il avait une séance d'entraînement, qu'il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte rater, avec Naruto, que je savais possédé par le démon à neuf queues. C'est pourquoi, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'allai dîner seule. Une fois Sai parti, je décidai de prendre une douche avant de me préparer à manger. Alors que l'eau chaude coulait sur mon corps, j'entendis Sai revenir dans l'appartement. « Il a dû oublier quelque chose » me dis-je. Cependant je l'entendis m'appeler. Je m'enveloppais vite dans une serviette puis vins à sa rencontre.

Alors que Sai m'expliquai qu'il avait besoin d'un bento supplémentaire, je remarquai que Kakashi était avec lui. Apparemment, ils allaient s'entraîner quelque part dans la montagne et Kakashi les avait rejoints à la dernière minute. Ne sachant rien du plan de départ, il n'avait pas apporté de quoi manger. J'agréai évidemment à la proposition de Sai et donnai mon bento à son sensei.

Je notai alors que Kakashi n'était pas un état émotionnel stable. Son malaise m'indiquait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et cela me revint soudain. Les gens sont très embarrassés lorsque une personne du sexe opposé ou vers qui ils ont une quelconque attirance sexuelle est en petite tenue, ou du moins très peu couverte. J'avertis par un regard à Sai que nous avions commis une erreur sur le plan social. J'étais ensuite confrontée à un autre problème : il était clair qu'il fallait que je parte mais il est malpoli de quitter des personnes sans donner une raison à ce départ, sachant qu'il ne faut en aucun cas souligner la cause de la gêne sous peine d'augmenter cette dernière. Que faire alors ? Le visage désolé de Sai m'indiquait clairement qu'il n'en savait pas plus que moi.

La tension commençait s'amasser. Heureusement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une fille qui devait être aux alentours de mon âge, aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts. Bouche bée, nous nous observâmes, toutes les deux interloquées, elle de me voir, la fille qu'elle avait croisée alors qu'elle cherchait Itachi, en serviette entre Sai et Kakashi, et moi de reconnaître Sakura, entraperçue dans un souvenir de Sasuke.

Sakura, tout en gardant les joues d'un rouges prononcé, malgré son tiraillement entre énervement et embrassement, se reprit rapidement, tira Kakashi par le bras et le força ainsi à sortir tout en prononçant d'une voix un peu forcée « Hahahah, Tsunade veut vous voir.. », nous laissant seuls Sai et moi.

Ne partageant pas les mêmes principes au niveau des rapports entre les différents genres, nous hochâmes la tête d'un air entendu avant que Sai ne reparte en courant à son entraînement.

Je n'aurai jamais pensé que j'allai les revoir.

Ma vie à Konoha se déroula de nouveau comme d'habitude. Je commençai à bien aimer cette routine réconfortante, à m'habituer à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir Dei-kun, ni Itachi.

C'est alors que, cinq jours après cet incident, l'Akatsuki reprit contact avec moi.


	10. Chapter 10

Ce qui allait à nouveau bouleverser ma vie s'est déroulé dans cette boutique où je travaillais.

Un mercredi matin, alors que j'étais en train de ranger un nouvel arrivage de livres traitant de la civilisation et de l'histoire de Suna, un client est entré. Au début, je me disais qu'il avait lui aussi cet air mystérieux et un peu obscur de ceux que mon patron accueille habituellement dans l'arrière-boutique.

Grand, les épaules larges, il était vêtu d'une ample cape noire à laquelle il ne manquait que les nuages pourpres pour être semblable à celles de l'Akatsuki. Cet homme dont la manière de marcher avait une certaine puissance, cachait soigneusement sont visage par un grand chapeau de paille tissée bordé de franges de tissus. Il me dit qu'il avait réservé le livre « punk is not dead ». Comme pour tous ceux ayant appliqué le protocole, je le conduisis à la porte menant à l'arrière-boutique et allai l'ouvrir lorsque sa main m'arrêta.

De cette même main, sans que je puisse réagir, il me plaqua violement contre la porte et de l'autre il me souleva le menton de manière à observer mon visage.

« Toi..Tu es… Yuki, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et basse, peut-être un peu tremblante.

Cette voix me rappela d'anciens souvenirs…Des moments passés dans une famille bizarre aux membres encore plus bizarres. « Ki…Kisame ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Itachi et Deidara t'ont cherché comme des fous ! »

L'émotion me submergeait, je n'arrivai pas à saisir les paroles qu'il prononçait. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était le fixer de mes yeux ébahis, d'écouter le son de sa voix… L'Akatsuki… L'Akatsuki, elle m'avait trouvée ! J'allai revoir Dei-kun ! Je pourrai porter cet uniforme qu'il avait fait spécialement pour moi ! En plus, si Itachi m'a cherchée, cela veut-il dire qu'il ne m'a pas trahie, qu'il ne m'a pas abandonnée ? Il n'a pas cherché à se débarrasser de moi ?

Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules le long de mes joues. Je ne m'en rendis compte que lorsque Kisame ne savait quoi et paraissait de manière évidente très embarrassé. Je n'ai alors pu m'empêcher de sourire à travers les gouttes salées. C'était la première fois que je pleurai. Et contrairement à ce que disent les livres, il n'y a avait ni tristesse ni amertume derrière.

Finalement, une fois calmée, il m'expliqua que cette nuit-là, Itachi avait dû combattre un groupe d'anbus alors que je dormais. Il s'était éloigné de notre camp mais ne put retrouver l'endroit où nous nous étions installés.

Kisame l'avait rejoint, le matin suivant, suivi par Dei-kun. Ensemble ils me cherchèrent mais j'avais disparu de l'abri. J'étais alors déjà aux portes de Konoha. Puis différentes missions leur ont été assignées par le boss qui ignorait plus ou moins mon existence, si bien qu'ils n'avaient plus la liberté de glaner de possibles informations ici et là à mon propos.

Les faits en étaient à ce stade quand l'état des yeux d'Itachi devint soudainement critique. Si le processus se maintenait à la même allure, il deviendrait aveugle dans trois semaines minimum. Cependant, même au sein d'une organisation telle que l'Akatsuki, la puissance d'Itachi était reconnue aussi, le boss, considérant comme du gâchis de le laisser s'éteindre comme cela, avait suspendu les missions pour Kisame, Dei-kun et Sasori pour que ceux-ci puissent capturer quelqu'un capable de guérir Itachi. Les trois noms qui viennent aussitôt à l'esprit sont Tsunade, Shizune et Sakura. Tsunade était une des sannins, le combat sans dommage collatéraux n'était pas envisageable. Quant à Shizune, elle était toujours avec Tsunade. Ne restait que Sakura Haruno.

C'était donc dans le but d'enlever cette dernière que Kisame est venu à Konoha, laissant Dei-kun et Sasori prendre soin d'Itachi, vision que j'avais d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à imaginer.

Je proposai mon aide, sans réfléchir. Il accepta. Il partir alors d'un grand rire qu'il expliqua entre deux souffles « La tête des autres…Qu…Quand ils nous verront de retour !! ». Je pus apercevoir dans ce regard qu'il me portait que j'étais comprise dans le « nous ». Mon cœur se remplit de reconnaissance. Malgré ma vie tranquille ici, sans danger, avec Sai, malgré ce confort, j'étais aux anges. J'allai retrouver mon chez-moi. Enfin.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Kisame fut parti que l'information m'atteignit vraiment. Itachi devenait aveugle. Impossible. Comment un regard aussi perçant, aussi vif, comment un rouge aussi flamboyant pouvaient-ils être ternis ? Non, ils étaient bien trop fascinants pour cela, pour en arriver là. J'avais beau ne pas apprécier Itachi, je ne voulais pas, mais vraiment pas qu'une des rares choses que j'ai trouvé belles puisse être altérée . Et puis, c'était d'Itachi qu'on parlait ! C'était juste une blague de mauvais goût n'est-ce pas ?

Toutefois, mes sens ne pouvaient me tromper. Malheureusement. Je savais que Kisame disait la vérité. Et puis, il n'aurait jamais fait une telle farce sur Itachi. Pas sur Lui. Je le savais parce que j'avais vu la manière dont l'homme-poisson regardait son coéquipier. Je l'avais remarqué, ce regard dans ces yeux habituellement froids. Je l'avais senti, sa détresse lorsqu'il m'a parlé du mal dont le brun était atteint. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'un sentiment aussi fervent m'étais parvenu, aussi, pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, j'avais fermé mon cœur au monde extérieur, repoussant toute émotion me parvenant.

Maintenant, Kisame était entré dans l'arrière-boutique. Je m'ouvrai tout doucement au trouble qui avait secoué l'homme-poisson.

Mes yeux se fermèrent aux souvenirs de Kisame. Son envie d'arracher la tristesse du visage de l'Uchiwa alors qu'il fixait un point invisible, quelque part vers l'horizon. L'envie de le serrer dans ses bras lorsqu'il le voyait seul, debout dans la pluie. Cette solitude, ce froid, ses doigts s'accrochant aux draps glacés quand la nuit, Itachi était occupé avec une femme, dans la chambre juste à côté. Cette extase devant les combats où, la grâce, la sensualité et la puissance imprégnant chacun de ses mouvements, débordaient dans une danse macabre. La vision du sang coulant sur la peau pâle, laissant une trace éclatante, remplissant Kisame d'admiration devant la beauté du tableau mais aussi de peur, un petit pincement au cœur, à l'idée que ce corps tant chéri puisse avoir une seule blessure.

Et maintenant…Et maintenant il était bouleversé au point que je pouvais facilement percevoir tout cela, tout ce qu'il avait caché avec tant d'attention, tant de soin à tout le monde. Personne ne devait savoir.

Ce qui me touchait le plus chez Kisame, c'était la manière dont il regardait ses mains faites pour massacrer, souvent le soir, et qu'il remarquait à quelle point ces doigts épais, ces cals au creux de sa paume, ces mains de tueur froid et sanguinaire, ces muscles qui servaient à détruire, cette peau qui se couvrait souvent du sang des autres, combien tout cela contrastait avec Itachi. Certes le porteur de sharingan était aussi un tueur froid et parfois cruel mais rien en lui ne montrait de la violence brute, quelque soient ses actions, ses expressions faciales, Itachi serait toujours un représenté du Beau. Contrairement à l'homme-requin.

Kisame revint de l'arrière-boutique avec des informations. A partir de cet après-midi, la majorité des ninjas allaient partir en mission pour ne revenir que de huit à onze jours plus tard. Aussi, il sera vraiment facile de capturer la cible. Seul obstacle :Kakashi Hatake. En effet, le sensei de Sai allait probablement rester au village et passer la majorité de son temps avec elle. Normalement, un combat avec lui n'aurait pas dérangé Kisame. Cependant, ce dernier avait reçu l'ordre de se faire discret. Autant que possible. C'était là que j'allai intervenir.

Je devais garder Kakashi loin de Sakura pendant au moins trois jours pour laisser à Kisame la liberté de choisir le moment le plus opportun et créant le moins de vagues. Comment ? Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée.

Il était évident que je ne pouvais pas songer au combat. Peut-être l'occuper en simulant une grave blessure devant lui ? Non, il ne ferait que m'accompagner à l'hôpital. J'avais encore une option mais je voulais, si possible, ne pas la mettre en application. Je ne l'utiliserai qu'en dernier recours.

Mais j'avais beau me creuser les méninges, je ne trouvais pas d'autre solution. Deux jours après, je pris congé de la boutique et me dirigeai vers un endroit où Kisame m'avait dit fort fréquenté par Kakashi.


	11. Chapter 11

Lorsque j'arrivai près de la forêt, à la limite des frontières du village, j'aperçus comme prévu Kakashi en train de se recueillir sur une tombe. Derrière le petit muret qui entourait le cimetière, je revoyais le plan que j'avais conçu la veille. Si j'arrivais à attirer son attention sans paraître suspecte, le plus dur serait alors fait. Ou du moins ce que j'estimai le plus imprévisible. Si j'échouai, cela deviendrai difficile de l'aborder sans éveiller des soupçons.

Je marchai droit vers lui, après m'être composée un visage calme quoique légèrement inquiet. Kisame m'avait prévenu que Kakashi était un ninja hors-normes. Malgré cela, je fus surprise qu'il ait senti ma présence alors que je m'approchais de lui. Heureusement d'ailleurs car toute défiance s'évanouit de lui quand il vit mon air étonné. Pour une fois, avoir l'air fragile me servait bien. Puis, pour engager la conversation, il me demanda ce que je faisais là. Je lui racontai que je devais aller chercher des herbes dans la forêt mais que j'avais peur de m'y faire attaquer par une quelconque bête. Kakashi fit alors exactement ce que j'espérais ou plutôt ce que j'attendais de lui : il me proposa de m'accompagner.

Dans la forêt, évidement, tout fut paisible. Nous discutâmes, rigolâmes. Rapidement, il s'attacha à moi. Alors, de fil en aiguille, tout naturellement, il me raccompagna chez moi, y resta pour m'aida à faire la cuisine, déjeuna avec moi, passa l'après-midi chez moi, puis vint le dîner. C'était facile de parler avec lui. Même si son rire n'était pas aussi entraînant que celui de Dei-kun, je me surpris plus d'une fois à rire et sourire sincèrement. Il faut dire que moi aussi je commençai à l'apprécier. Néanmoins, même si je regrettais un peu d'avoir fait sa connaissance dans ces conditions-là, ma mission passait avant tout. Plus que tout je tenais à revenir dans l'Akatsuki. Même si ici, à Konoha j'étais en sécurité. Etrange ironie, maintenant que j'avais enfin posé la main sur ce que je désirai parmi tant d'autre, je devenais plus rapace et en voulais plus. Et j'étais prête à tout pour retrouver ce foyer perdu. J'avais auparavant pris la précaution d'acheter du saké en quantité.

Inutile de dire que nous terminâmes cette journée-là ivres morts.

Le lendemain matin, impossible de se réveiller. Nous ne pouvions même pas nous lever pour sortir de mon salon où nous nous étions effondrés.

Ce ne fut que vers la fin de l'après-midi que nous nous sentîmes le courage d'affronter le monstre appelé gueule de bois. Nous restâmes dans mon appartement, puisant dans les fonds du frigo afin de remplir quelque peu nos ventres criant famine. Cela m'arrangeait : que pourrais-je faire si jamais nous croisions Sakura dehors ? Ainsi, la deuxième journée passa tout aussi rapidement que la première. Cette fois-ci, nous fûmes plus raisonnables et ne bûmes pas plus que raison ne le permettait. Nous regardâmes un vieux film trouvé que j'avais totalement oublié, blottis l'un contre l'autre sous une couverture car la température baissait fortement la nuit.

Cela faisait bien longtemps depuis que j'avais accepté un contact physique avec quelqu'un lorsque la situation ne l'exigeait pas. Je ne savais pas que cela pouvais être aussi agréable. Aussi apaisant. Sans mon cœur qui palpite douloureusement, sans cette hilarité, cette curiosité, cette appréhension. Les deux seules personnes que j'ai jamais autorisé à me toucher après Oro-san.

Avec Kakashi, ça me donnait envie de m'installer là, confortablement, tout contre lui, ce corps chaud et rassurant, qui, sous aucun prétexte ne me fera souffrir.

Le troisième jour, nous allâmes chez lui. Je sentais bien que l'attachement qu'il éprouvait pour moi ne cessait de grandir, mais plus que de la passion ou autre stupide chose, je pouvais qu'il m'appréciait. J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé bien plus que deux jours seulement en sa compagnie.

Son appartement n'était pas très ordonné, avec quelques affaires qui traînaient ci et là. A peine arrivés, il me proposa une tasse de thé. Une réminiscence de tradition ? Je lui souris et hochai la tête. Seule, je fus attirée par une porte qui semblait différente des autres. Elle menait à une petite pièce qui était, elle, méticuleusement bien rangée. Des étagères chargées de classeurs, de rouleaux, la remplissaient. Je savais que la politesse devait m'en garder, néanmoins, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'un de ces documents. Il y avait des photos, des rapports de missions, des articles découpés dans des journaux… Tout sentait le souvenir, le désir de conserver la mémoire des gens que Kakashi avait connu. Peut-être qu'il avait peur de les oublier. Peut-être pensait-il qu'une fois morts, les hommes ne laissent pour toute preuve de leur existence passée qu'une trace, légère ou profonde, dans nos cœurs. Et lui n'avait aucune envie de les laisser disparaître. Alors, il s'y accrochait. Aussi fort que possible. Ainsi, il ramassait les débris d'histoires que ses amis laissaient derrière eux et patiemment, il les rassemblait, un à un. Pour ne pas les oublier.

Je me retournai au bruit de porte. Kakashi se tenait dans l'entrebâillure, une tasse dans chaque main. Il me regardait en silence. Sans bouger. A ce moment là, il n'avait aucune surprise, aucune crainte et aucune colère. Il n'était même pas nerveux. Ce n'était pas non plus de la résignation. Il attendait, tout simplement. Sans dire mot, je m'approchai de lui.

Gentiment, j'entourai son visage de mes mains et j'abaissai sa tête jusqu'à ce que son front touche le mien. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes avant que je ne le relâche. C'était une sorte de rituel que nous avions, Dei-kun et moi, pour les moments où l'un de nous broyait du noir. Je sortis alors de ce lieu dont l'atmosphère exprimait le soin qu'on lui avait apporté, en prenant au passage une des tasses que Kakashi tenait.

La journée passa, et d'une étrange manière, bien qu'il n'y eu pas de faits marquants, je n'ai éprouvé aucun ennui, ni aucune gène à rester avachie sur son canapé, contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, respirant au même rythme que lui, sans rien dire. Je retrouvais la même sensation que lorsque, dans la forêt, je me baladais le soir, sous un tapis d'étoiles et respirait l'air frais. Seulement, à ce moment là, il n'y avait pas de douce chaleur qui 'entourait.

Après le dîner, j'allais m'accouder au balcon, admirant la lune. Son reflet me rappelait le dernier soir que j'avais passé avec Itachi, avec cette lueur nacrée glissant sur son torse pâle, ses cheveux sombres se confondant avec le ciel étoilé de la nuit, encadrant son visage, sa silhouette se détachant de l'obscurité par la lumière de l'astre. Tout en lui étant une invitation, une promesse, une véritable tentation. Et ses yeux… ce rouge vif, comme le sang qui venait de couler, comme si son âme saignait à travers ses pupilles…toujours aussi envoûtants, même en souvenir.

Soudain, deux bras muscles m'entourèrent. Je sentais battre un cœur sourdement dans mon dos. Kakashi enfouit sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Ses bras me serrèrent contre lui, fortement mais sans me faire mal. Au milieu de cette chaleur si agréable, si humaine, je sentais chez lui ce désir, presque le même qu'Oro-san, sauf que ça ne voulait pas m'aspirer au point où je ne saurai plus qui je suis, non, rien d'aussi glouton. Ce n'était pas une sensation moite qui collait à la peau, ça ne me submergeait pas dans un océan noir, goudronneux, semblable à de la mélasse. Doucement, je tournai la tête vers son visage dévoilé. Trois cicatrices en forme de griffes, déchiraient le bas de sa joue droite, puis descendaient sur son cou. Ces marques tranchant sur sa peau hâlée me fascinaient pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je les embrassai, faisant lentement glisser mes lèvres sur ces empreintes lisses. Je sentais son pouls battre là où sa gorge avait été pratiquement ouverte. J'imaginai le sang couler à flots, cette chaleur m'arrosant.

Il défit ma ceinture, lentement, tout en m'attirant vers l'intérieur.

Ses mains me caressaient. Je me cambrai, mon corps cherchant le contact avec le sien.

Quand je me réveillai, il était encore endormi. J'étais de celles qui s'endorment immédiatement après avoir fait l'amour. Heureusement d'ailleurs, pensais-je en prenant ma douche, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien dire après « merci, c'était géant, à quand la prochaine » ?

Je sortis après avoir affectueusement caressé les cheveux argentés en bataille. Sincèrement, je lui étais reconnaissante, il m'avait appris que cet acte n'apporte pas toujours avec lui les sensations qu'Oro-san m'avait donné. Douleur. Dégoût. Peur.

Maintenant j'avais terminé ma mission.

Je rentrai rapidement chez moi, rassemblant en quatrième vitesse mes affaires et laissai un mot d'adieu pour Sai ainsi que ma part pour le loyer de ce mois-ci.

Après quoi, ce fut le cœur léger que je courus rejoindre Kisame, qui avait le corps d'une jeune fille jeté en travers de son épaule. Je ne lui prêtai pas d'attention. Tout mon esprit pétillait rien qu'à l'idée de revenir dans l'Akatsuki.


	12. Chapter 12

L'emplacement du nouveau repère se situait quelque part dans une région montagneuse. N'ayant jamais bénéficié d'un sens de l'orientation correct, je serai bien incapable de donner la situation exacte. Quoiqu'il en soit, le trio que nous formions, Kisame, Sakura Haruno et moi atteignirent notre objectif sans grande difficulté. La plus grande était de convaincre Kisame que Sakura sans un de ses membres perdrait beaucoup de son efficacité pour soigner Itachi. D'ailleurs la méd-nin ne nous a pas simplifié la tâche, nous avons dû l'endormir et lui injecter régulièrement une nouvelle dose de somnifères ainsi que l'équivalent nutritionnel de repas sous forme liquide pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille. Heureusement que Sasori avait prévu le coup.

Lorsque nous entrâmes enfin dans le repère de l'Akatsuki, une chose solide et compacte me heurta de plein fouet, me coupant la respiration. C'était Dei-kun qui me serrait dans ses bras à m'en étouffer. Bien que je commençai à avoir mal, cela ne me dérangeai absolument pas. Au contraire, j'enroulai à mon tour les bras autour de son torse svelte. « Yuki… »Souffla-t-il dans mes cheveux. Puis il plaqua ma tête contre sa poitrine et cria « Itachi ! C'est eux ! Kisame est revenu avec Yuki et la med-nin ! Itachi ! ». Son rectum vibrait contre ma joue et sa voix me transperça l'oreille. Toutefois, je n'y fais pas vraiment attention. J'étais absorbée par un autre phénomène : mon cœur bondissait tellement fort dans ma cage thoracique qu'on aurait dit qu'il voulait en sortir.

Une porte dans mon champ de vision s'ouvrit. La pièce voisine était plongée dans le noir. Son manteau se confondant avec cette pénombre, apparut alors Itachi, semblable à un fantôme pâlot. Son teint était devenu blanchâtre, presque maladif, et ses cernes creusaient profondément son visage d'ange déchu. Il avait l'air si las.

Le changement qui me marqua le plus était ses yeux. Auparavant, même si son visage était aussi inexpressif que du marbre, même si son ton était aussi froid qu'une lame, son regard était si empli d'émotions et de vie qu'il en pleurait presque. Auparavant, ce rouge éclatant n'avait cesse de m'absorber, de me dérober toute mon attention, de la monopoliser parce que c'était un gouffre, un précipice de tourments dont je n'arrivai plus à me détacher, c'était un cri silencieux de désespoir, de rage, de douleur qui m'aspirait littéralement. A ce moment, ce que je vis dans ses yeux, c'était juste un beau rouge.

Alors gentiment, je laissai ma perception l'effleurer. Rien de me parvint. De nouveau, je tentai une autre approche, un peu plus franche. Aucune modification. Un vrai mur. Que s'était-il passé ? Lequel de nous deux avait changé ? Il tourna enfin la tête vers moi et me regarda. Sans un mot, sans bouger, il me fixa de ses yeux vides.

Soudain, j'eu peur. Je ne sais pas de quoi, mais j'étais effrayée. J'aurai voulu que Sakura Haruno se mettent au travail tout de suite mais elle était toujours dans un état comateux à cause des drogues. De plus, il lui faudrait un certain temps pour récupérer du voyage. Pourvu qu'elle soit bientôt opérationnelle !

Maintenant que j'y pensai, cela faisait déjà un certain temps que je connaissais son existence. La première fois remontai à ma rencontre avec Sasuke, ensuite, nous nous sommes croisées dans la forêt lorsque nous cherchions toutes les deux Itachi pour des raisons différentes et enfin, chez Sai. Pourtant nous ne nous sommes encore jamais vraiment parlé. Je me demandai quelle serait sa réaction si elle me reconnaissait.

Elle se réveilla enfin, quatre heures plus tard. Je fus assignée comme étant sa gardienne. Mon rôle était de m'assurer qu'elle ne meure pas, que ce soit par suicide ou de faim, qu'elle reste utile, à savoir, capable de soigner correctement les yeux d'Itachi, et, évidemment qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas. Dans lequel cas, nos habilités respectives me permettrait peut-être de la battre : pas très rapide, émotionnelle, je pouvais esquiver et la déstabiliser. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je devais faire, c'était lui apporter à manger.

Sa cellule était scellée aussi bien par la porte que par les quatre murs, le plafond et le sol. Ce sceau reconnaissait le chakra d'un membre de l'Akatsuki ainsi que le mien et ne laissait circuler librement que ces personnes, les autres ne pouvaient ni entrer ni en sortir sans ouvrir le sceau. Sakura était assise par terre sur la roche. Il faut avouer qu'elle n'avait guère le choix étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucun meuble. Je déposai son plateau repas devant elle et allai ressortir lorsqu'elle me dit « Attends. »

Sa voix était faible, le mot mal articulé. Les effets de la drogue je supposai. Je me tournai vers elle, pensant qu'elle allait continuer à parler. Elle manquait de souffle et semblait avoir du mal à rester consciente. Ma perception me dit qu'elle ne jouait pas la comédie. Je l'observai, en attendant qu'elle puisse à nouveau respirer normalement. Ses cheveux roses étaient coupés courts, d'une manière qui, je trouvai, n'allait pas avec son visage. Sur son front perlaient quelques gouttes de sueur, qui étaient arrêtées par des sourcils roses finement tracés. Ses yeux verts se plissaient sous l'effort que lui demandait chaque pensée cohérente qu'elle voulait aligner. Sous son nez légèrement en trompette, sa petite bouche aux lèvres tendres et roses tremblait un peu.

La voir aussi fragile me donna envie de la secouer, de la rouer de coups. Certes sa persévérance montrait une certaine force de caractère mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être très vulnérable à cet instant. Dire que l'espoir des yeux qui m'obnubilaient reposait sur une personne aussi frêle et peu fiable…

Lorsqu'elle pu enfin parler, elle me demanda ce que nous attendions d'elle. Je lui répondis qu'on voulait qu'elle guérisse quelqu'un ce qu'elle refusa immédiatement. Je m'y attendais mais n'avais toujours pas trouvé d'arguments pour qu'elle se plie à notre demande. Je quittai la cellule en soupirant.

J'errai au hasard dans les couloirs du QG à la recherche de ce qui pourrait persuader la captive de nous aider. Evidemment, nous ne pouvions pas vraiment employer la force vu que nous risquions de l'endommager. Elle ne serait alors d'aucune utilité. Je m'aperçus soudain que j'étais complètement perdue. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai absolument aucun sens de l'orientation et cette planque était un véritable dédale de couloirs. Chez Oro-san au moins, c'était organisé, un minimum. Mais ici, non. De plus il n'y avait aucune décoration, tout se ressemblait. J'ouvris la première porte que je croisai et m'engouffrai dans la pièce. C'était le noir complet.

Deux bras en surgirent pour m'attirer vers leur propriétaire.

Je rencontrai un torse ferme et tiède d'homme. Je tentai de me débattre contre cette personne, sans succès. Une voix un peu rauque me parvint aux oreilles : « Yuki… C'est moi. » Malgré sa gorge sèche, le ton me faisait toujours autant d'effet, me tordant le ventre. Itachi. Mais que faisait-il plongé dans le noir ? Etait-ce à cause de la dégradation de sa vue ? Un souffle chatouilla ma tempe et mes pensées furent balayées en un instant. Mon visage se trouvait enfoui dans le creux de son cou et je pouvais sentir glisser sur mon front des mèches de cheveux trop soyeuses pour être les miennes. Les avait-il dénoués ? Je tendis la main pour les caresser. Mes doigts glissèrent dans cette douceur criminelle. Contre moi, les muscles se tendirent un instant, l'étreinte se resserra lentement, une main frôlait mon dos, me faisant cambrer. Alors que mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, je relevai la tête au fur et à mesure que ses lèvres descendaient le long de mon cou. Ne pas savoir se qu'il ressentait me rendait plus nerveuse, plus attentive, chose renforcée par l'absence de lumière. Je commençai à paniquer lorsqu'il commença à faire glisser la fine fabrique de mon kimono, dénudant mes épaules. Qu'étions nous en train de faire ? Le brusque cri de Dei-kun me fit sursauter :

« A TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABLE !! »

Je m'écartai vivement d'Itachi et, rajustant mes habits je sortis précipitamment. N'osant affronter les regards des autres, je me rendis dans la cuisine et allai porter le repas à la prisonnière au lieu d'aller manger avec les autres.

Celle-ci m'observa avec curiosité lorsque je refermai la porte derrière moi et m'y adossant, me laissait glisser jusqu'à être assise, l'air visiblement soulagée. Tout en mangeant, nous commençâmes à discuter. Apparemment, elle ne se souvenait absolument pas de moi. Tant mieux, cela allait me faciliter les choses.


	13. Chapter 13

Ces derniers jours, je ne savais que faire, je n'avais toujours pas d'indice pour savoir comment faire pour convaincre Sakura. Sa haine envers Itachi était tellement forte que je n'avais pu l'influencer sur le plan émotionnel, même avec ma perception. De plus, quelque chose d'inconnu rongeait mon cœur. Cela faisait déjà trois fois que je voyais Itachi sortir ou entrer dans cellule où elle était gardée captive. Comment se faisait-il que lui qui normalement n'allait jamais voir les autres personnes aille lui parler à elle ? Pourquoi allait-il spécifiquement s'intéresser à une jolie kunoichi aux beaux yeux verts et réputée intelligente ? Aucune raison, n'est-ce pas ? Et le pire dans tout ça était le doute. Maintenant que ma perception n'avait plus aucune prise sur lui, je n'avais aucun moyen de deviner ce qu'il éprouvait.

A cause de tout ceci, dès que je réfléchissais aux moyens à employer pour convaincre Sakura, l'image de ces deux personnes ne quittait plus mon esprit. Impossible alors de l'en déloger. Heureusement que je ne suis pas bavarde en temps normal, car cela me permettait de ne pas trahir mon état de trouble devant les membres de l'Akatsuki. Dei-chan était une exception. Il savait interpréter mes attitudes, mes paroles. Il me comprenait d'une manière différente de celle de Sai : le brun savait car on se ressemblait beaucoup sur ce plan. Le blond lui, me comprenait car il me connaissait moi. Il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Quelques fois, je trouvais ça un peu effrayant. C'est vrai, Kabuto qui m'avait côtoyée pendant un laps de temps bien plus long, m'avait un jour dit : « Peu importe comment je t'examine, je ne peux te considérer comme un être humain. Cette absence d'émotions, ces yeux vides… Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un automate pour le bon plaisir de notre maître. ». A l'époque, je n'avais rien trouvé à répondre.

Mais maintenant, je pouvais dire que j'étais devenue un être humain. Je pouvais sentir le corps de Dei-chan transmettre sa chaleur au mien lorsqu'il me tenait serrée contre lui. Je pouvais sentir le réconfort qu'il m'apportait en me protégeant du reste du monde par ses deux bras autour de moi. Je pouvais me sentir chez moi lorsque ma tête est logée au creux de son épaule. J'imagine que c'est ce qu'on appelle la famille. Ce lien que nous avons tissé, n'est-ce pas un peu comme celui entre frère et sœur ? Néanmoins, malgré cette étreinte silencieuse de Dei-chan, le calme ne me venait plus comme il le faisait d'habitude.

Décidemment, je devenais de plus en plus exigeante. Je désirai que celui qui me tienne ainsi blottie dans ses bras soit Itachi et non pas Dei-kun. Pourquoi avait-on partagé cette intimité dans cette salle noire si c'était pour qu'il passe ensuite son temps avec la jolie captive ? Pourquoi avais-je trouvé son esprit rempli d'images de moi s'il préférait la compagnie de cette fille ? Etait-ce parce qu'à l'époque, j'étais celle qui s'éloignait le plus d'un tueur sanguinaire et bestial dans ce groupe? Que maintenant qu'il avait trouvé mieux ailleurs, il n'avait plus besoin de moi ? Minute, d'où venait cette idée ? Il n'a jamais eu besoin de moi depuis le départ. Et ce n'était pas comme si nous étions exceptionnellement proches auparavant. Certes, j'en savais plus sur son état d'esprit que la plupart des membres de l'Akatsuki, toutefois cela n'était dû qu'à ma perception et non pas une quelconque relation.

Et voilà qu'encore une fois je dérivais de mon but initial qui était de convaincre Sakura de soigner les yeux d'Itachi. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi Oro-san voulait absolument que je ne sois pas sujette à ces pensées ô combien souillées que sont les sentiments. Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer uniquement sur ma mission. Je n'avais plus aucune utilité. J'étais un échec.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi éprouverai-je ces sentiments particuliers qu'à l'égard d'Itachi ? Ce n'était pas comme si je le connaissais très bien, contrairement à Dei-kun, pour qui je n'ai pas cette même attirance. Je ne savais même pas à quel moment il avait commencé à me faire cet effet. Et cela ne devrait pas me préoccuper. Peut-être pouvais-je essayer d'extraire ces sentiments de moi comme je le faisais pour d'autres ?

Je m'isolai dans la pièce qui m'avait été assignée comme chambre. Le dos contre mon lit, les jambes en tailleur, je commençais par me concentrer sur ma respiration. Je la ralentissais de plus en plus, tout en prenant conscience des battements de mon cœur, de la circulation du sang dans tout mon corps, jusqu'au bout de mes doigts. Le tout en malaxant du chakra. Je ne peux vraiment décrire le processus pour établir ma perception qui m'était aussi naturelle que sentir, toucher, voir. Je le savais parce que je le ressentais.

Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui arriva ensuite. Soudain j'étais en train de me noyer. Le liquide rouge était dense et ne me laissait pas de place, il allait me broyer par la pression. Je voulais remonter à la surface mais je ne savais pas où étaient le haut et le bas. Je ne coulais pas et je ne voyais aucune lumière. Tout était du même rouge vif. Etait-ce du sang ? Mon instinct me disait que non. Je fis enfin le rapprochement. Cette couleur, c'était celle des sharingans d'Itachi. Où étais-je ? Comment étais-je arrivée ici ? La panique ne me mènerait à rien. Il fallait d'abord que je me calme. En prenant une profonde inspiration. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucun besoin de respirer. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : je n'étais plus dans mon corps physique. Pour savoir où j'étais, je n'avais d'autre choix que de ressentir mon entourage. Je me relaxai, déployant ma zone de perception.

Très vite, je fus complètement saturée.

Il y avait une résolution de fer. Ce qui était surprenant, c'est qu'elle était pleine d'une profonde tristesse et ressemblait un peu à du désespoir. Elle semblait me raconter une histoire de sacrifices, de décisions à la fois dévouées et égoïstes, où cette personne n'a eu d'autre choix que de faire souffrir ce qui lui était le plus cher pour le protéger. Et pourtant, il y avait cette culpabilité qui la rongeait. Ce monstre agressif poussait cette personne à se punir elle-même en se faisant détester, non, haïr, abhorrer par son plus précieux trésor.

Je vis aussi un amour immense, presque incommensurable, empli de tendresse. Je nageais dans ce sentiment si doux sans ressentir la moindre sensation de mon être. C'était comme si j'étais engloutie dans une titanesque caresse, mon existence perdant peu à peu sa réalité. Puis des souvenirs qui faisaient partie de cet océan vinrent à moi. Konoha, terre bénie qui vit naître Sasuke, qui le vit grandir et qui le protégea. Ce beau pays qui garda pendant quelques temps le sourire sur les lèvres de l'être chéri, à qui lui, Itachi avait juré fidélité. La vérité est que ce n'était pas envers le pays de la feuille qu'il était loyal mais plutôt au pays qui accueillait son petit frère.

Face à ces montagnes d'émotions réprimées, je ne valais qu'un petit bout d'attention, ou plutôt de curiosité. A ses yeux, j'avais quelques ressemblances avec l'enfant qu'il avait connu. Il me voyait fragile, il pensait que j'avais besoin qu'on me protège et que malgré cela il y avait en moi un potentiel susceptible de me rendre redoutable un jour. Si mes rencontres assemblaient les conditions pour. Selon Itachi, le plus étonnant chez moi était cette absence de vitalité et de joie de vivre qu'avait manifesté le petit Sasuke et que je n'avais que ce désir de vivre absurde puisque je n'avais rien. Il me voyait comme une démunie qui jouait des pieds et des mains pour me dégager une place dans ce monde. Il avait envie de m'aider, de me protéger.

Après ce que j'avais vu, je n'étais plus sûre. Soit il avait pitié de moi soit il voyait en moi un remplacement pour son petit frère.

Dans tous les cas, ça faisait mal.

Mais encore une fois, qui étais-je pour être aussi avide ? Rien, juste une expérience ratée. J'aurai dû être assez forte pour rester près d'Oro-sama. J'aurai dû rester cette petite poupée vide. Ce qui était fait, était fait. Ce n'était plus la peine de revenir sur des choses qui ne pouvaient plus être changées. Alors je me concentrais sur mon entraînement. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me suffit d'être allongée pour plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve. Souvent, quand je me réveillai, une couverture avait été soigneusement été posée sur moi. Je savais que c'était un geste de Dei-kun. J'éprouvais à son égard énormément de reconnaissance. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans lui. Heureusement qu'il était là pour moi. Il me sauvait constamment à sa manière.


End file.
